


[ER]Popular Song（破产姐妹AU）

by oo217217oo



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oo217217oo/pseuds/oo217217oo
Summary: 身无分文的金发美女安灼拉被迫流落街头,遇到了在ABC餐厅打工的格朗泰尔。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[ER]Popular Song（破产姐妹AU）

格朗泰尔想过很多次，关于未来将要和他住在一起，共用一个厨房，一个浴室，他每天早上睁开眼睛第一个看到的那个人（当然了，他只是想想，他并不相信自己真能碰上）。他遇上那个人的那一刻，应该惊天动地又刻骨铭心，足够被拍成一部时长两个半小时的电影的开头。他想出了很多开头，其中最喜欢的场景如下：

格朗泰尔从酒吧里走出来，隔着一层层烟雾看到他命中注定的那个人靠在路灯柱上，于是他走过去，轻轻扯扯那个人的衣领，把他带回家。①

（值得一提，这绝对是热安给他看的了太多爆米花爱情片的结果。）

格朗泰尔深吸一口气。总之，不管怎么说，绝对 **他妈的不是现在这样，不是这人。**

他看看窝在他地板上的安灼拉，真心希望他昨天只是做了一场梦。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

12小时前：

对未来命运还浑然不觉的格朗泰尔像往常一样高高兴兴地走在去ABC餐厅上班的路上。鉴于他很少高高兴兴，有必要解释一下他高兴的原因：今天早上格朗泰尔终于把前男友从他的房子里扔了出去，他走后，格朗泰尔在厨房榨汁机放电池的空隙里发现了200美元。那绝对是他前男友藏的，而且他不打算还给他。他不禁想到，如果每跟一个劈腿的男友分手都能得到200美元，他愿意从爱潘妮那辞职专门干这个。

他的傻笑一直持续到了他走进ABC都忘了收起来，客人们惊奇地注视着格朗泰尔摇头晃脑地走进后厨。（嘿，R，你今天怎么回事？嘿！嘿！！兄弟！别不理我啊！——这是波舒哀被格朗泰尔自动过滤掉的声音。）

“Ponie，晚上好。”格朗泰尔一边系上围裙一边对爱潘妮笑，露出两排牙齿。“看看我们的宝贝今天多么性感美丽，就连我都想跟你上床。”爱潘妮露出了一个被恶心到的表情，“不，要。上班时间不许性骚扰你老板，死基佬。”格朗泰尔耸耸肩，“随你怎么说，今天没有任何东西能阻止我的好心情。”

他哼着歌（很难听）走进后厨，巴阿雷和热安刚刚下班准备回家，巴阿雷正在念手机上的一条新闻，关于几个有钱人犯了诈骗罪，入狱的入狱破产的破产。格朗泰尔没听太清，管他呢，有钱人的事跟他永远都没关系。热安看见他立刻冲过来亲吻他的脸颊，红色的麻花辫扫过他的脸，他意识到热安今天喷的香水像是果汁糖的味道，赶紧又吸了两口。

“晚上好，大R，今天怎么样呀？”“好得不能再好了。就跟被马吕斯做的奶油整个糊了一遍一样。”热安皱起眉，“哦 不，甜心，现在不要跟我提奶油。今天上午有个残疾人士，痉挛着把盘子里的奶油全抖我衣服上了。然后，我们的马吕斯小宝贝觉得他很可怜，给他重新做了一份。”他露出了扭曲的表情。

“天哪，热安，那是个残疾人士，你什么时候变得这么冷血无情了。”

“在我看见我那残疾人士动作迅敏地把餐厅叉子偷偷塞进自己内裤里带走之后？”

巴阿雷发出爆笑，格朗泰尔满头问号：“认真的吗？不会扎到某些重要部位吗？爱潘妮知道一定会把他的屌剁成丝的。”

热安耸耸肩。“我本来也想这么做来着，毕竟一个叉子对我们来说可是宝贵资产啊。但是我看了那人一眼之后立刻打消了念头。另外，我觉得他的某些部位可能小到叉子都扎不到。”他拿起手提包，“好了，R，我们先回公寓了，值班愉快。”

格朗泰尔点点头。

值班确实很愉快，对客人实行恐吓然后从他们颤抖的手中拿过小费让格朗泰尔更加愉快。他盘算着今天晚上给自己好好买几瓶威士忌纪念一下。他想得太投入，以至于在下班路上没注意看路，被什么东西绊倒，摔了个狗啃屎。他愤怒地爬起来，发现那是某人的腿。“你搞什么鬼——”

那个坐在路灯下的人转过身，借着年久失修的灯光，格朗泰尔勉勉强强看见了他闪着光的金发。“你有什么资格绊倒别人——等下，不，不不，天哪，操。”格朗泰尔盯着那个人，感受到了震惊。"我操啊兄弟，你是 **安灼拉** 。"

安灼拉此刻正坐在路灯底下，两条腿伸开搭在马路边，抱住自己的膝盖。他与这残破的街道和昏暗的夜色格格不入。相对来说，在这个刮风的夜晚里，他只穿一件格纹红衬衫实在显得有点少。听到声音，他抬起头。"我是。但是，我不觉得你因为在走路的时候很不正常地满脸堆笑还踢到了我是我的问题，实际上，我觉得你应该——"

格朗泰尔打断了他。"你就是， **那个安灼拉** ？？？？就，金光闪闪，浑身用大写加粗写着 _‘ **我很帅必须爱我** ’_的那个？？？？"

对方迟疑了，"……我不知道你说的是哪个安灼拉，但是肯定不是我。"

"天啊，你为啥在这？？？！！！"格朗泰尔持续震惊。

安灼拉缩了缩，"你没看新闻吗？"

"什么新——等一下，”格朗泰尔迅速感知到安灼拉说的是巴阿雷念的那条新闻，“那是你啊？？我的天啊他们把你赶出来了？？你身上还有钱吗？你今天晚上住哪啊？"

很明显，安灼拉被赶出来了，没钱，没地住。

而格朗泰尔碰巧心情非常不错，在这一刻同情心泛滥，而且有个屋子。

最重要的是，安灼拉实在他妈的很帅。

这就是为什么安灼拉会在早上九点半躺在格朗泰尔家的地板上了。闹钟电池被摔出来压在身下，浑然不觉并且毫无悔意地继续着睡眠。

早上九点半。格朗泰尔再次深吸一口气，这就意味着，他今天上午在大学美术课当人体模特的工作肯定会迟到了。

他迅速回想了一下最近几小时的经历，一种不好的预感使他得出了一个结论：从遇到安灼拉那一刻，他等了27年才来的好运气就要离他而去了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

“早上好，特蕾莎。对不起，对不起，我知道我迟到了，今天是特殊情况！”格朗泰尔风风火火地冲进画室，对着满脸不爽的老师和学生们露齿一笑，毫不羞耻地开始脱衣服。

“格朗泰尔，你今天晚了将近半个小时。”她严肃地说，“事实上，你基本每天都来晚。说真的，你当初到底为什么应聘这份工作啊？”

这不是显而易见吗，因为我太穷了。格朗泰尔一边拽掉上衣和裤子一边暗自腹诽。能来钱，离家近，不费力，脱了衣服躺下就可以，顺便还可以看看能不能钓到几个小帅哥。理由还不够充分吗？“很抱歉，特蕾莎，但是今天真的不怪我——”

“不。格朗泰尔，我也很抱歉，但是我们真的受够你了。这份工作不适合你，你被炒了。”

格朗泰尔瞪大双眼：“啥？不要——”

他被从后门扔到了小巷里，胳膊撞在地上。他吃痛地呻吟了一声，特蕾莎把几个硬币从窗户扔了出来，连带着他的衣服。“这是你今天的钱，以后不必再来了，我可以找别人。”格朗泰尔一激灵，“别呀，特蕾莎，我保证我不会再这样了，以后你想让我什么姿势都可以，时间再长点也行！！！”

格朗泰尔捶了一会门，门内毫无动静。他转过身叹了口气，尽力不去想他怎么能最快找到下一个能容忍他的工作，准备回家一觉睡到晚上。

出现在他视野里的是一个被震惊的安灼拉。实际上他现在认识安灼拉了和安灼拉出现在这条小巷里了这两件事都很魔幻，但是他现在没空仔细思考。

安灼拉先开口了，“你……你……”他仔细斟酌着措辞，“早上好。……我不知道你是做这个工作的。”

“啊？哦。我同时弄着好几份呢。”

安灼拉脸涨红了，表情更加丰富了些，“那你……为什么要做这个？”

怎么今天人人都问我这个问题，今天是什么联合国贫困人员就业咨询日吗？格朗泰尔面无表情地迅速重复了一遍之前在心里说的答案，“能来钱，离家近，不费力，脱了衣服躺下就可以。顺便还可以看看能不能钓到几个小帅哥。”

安灼拉点点头，看起来想说什么又欲言又止，“嗯……我猜我没资格说你什么，但是……”他深吸一口气，“就是，你……这样挺危险的，得上艾滋什么的会很麻烦，你至少应该做好防护……”

格朗泰尔先是茫然，然后是愤怒。“操？？”他瞪大双眼，“你以为我在出卖我神圣宝贵的肉体？”

他在安灼拉的眼神中低头看了看自己，全身上下只穿了一条内裤，衣服上洒着几个硬币。他心里一凉，大概明白了七八分。他发誓这在他的最尴尬时刻排行榜上绝对能排前十。

“我现在跟你说清楚，好吗，”格朗泰尔大声说，“我，没有，在，卖身。”

安灼拉微微皱起一点眉。“可是——”

“不，那不是。”格朗泰尔赶在他能说出什么之前阻止了他。“就只是画室的模特，刚才还被炒了。”

“啊，”安灼拉困惑地眨眨眼，“嗯，啊，那好的。抱歉。”

“没事。”气氛非常僵硬，格朗泰尔忍住迅速跑开的冲动，“那你呢，你今天有什么计划吗？”

“我打算待会去找找工作。我不会一直待在你这的，找到工作之后我就走，最迟明天早上。”

格朗泰尔点点头，“好的。我打算回去再睡会，”他胡乱用手比了一下他家的方向，“祝你好运。”

“你也是。”安灼拉露出一个礼貌的微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> ① 是《同志亦凡人》的开头
> 
> 好想要评论55


End file.
